Importancia
by OlivierCash
Summary: Manigoldo no tiende a demostrar su aprecio por los demás de la manera más correcta. Manigoldo/Shion
**Saint Seiya pertenece y ha sido dibujado por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshigori.**

* * *

Poco a poco, la brillante y amarilla luz solar que todo lo inundaba, se había ido convirtiendo en un no tan brillante rojizo, para pasar hasta un naranja mortecino que daba los coletazos finales de ese día que ya estaba por acabar. Lo que hacía unas horas había estado ocupado por el sonido de la gente, en ese momento, era sustituido por los últimos golpes de un combate, ya por poco finalizado.

En el centro de un prácticamente vacío coliseo, dos figuras combatían a modo de entrenamiento, aprovechando al máximo la moribunda luz solar. A simple vista, se podía apreciar quien estaba ganando.

—Id poniéndole fin a esto de una vez— pidió un hombre enorme, que se encontraba sentado en una de las gastadas gradas del Coliseo.

—Esta pelea ya esta acabada— aseguró un joven de cabello azul, que miraba a su oponente totalmente seguro de que iba a ganar.

El rubio contra el que estaba peleando, visiblemente unos cuantos años menor que él, le miró molesto y se lanzó para intentar tumbarlo. Esa fue su perdición, puesto que Manigoldo, el de cabello azul, consiguió tumbarlo contra el suelo sin ningún problema, incluso con más fuerza de la necesaria. Logrando como respuesta, un quejido por parte del rubio.

—No te quejes tanto Shion— dijo Manigoldo entre burlas.

Aldebaran, el hombre alto, bajó de las gradas para acercarse hasta esos dos. Le echó una mirada amable a Shion y se acercó hasta él, dispuesto a ayudarlo, mas Shion negó y se levantó por su propia cuenta. Observando a Manigoldo con una mirada orgullosa.

La cara de Shion estaba repleta de magulladuras, al igual que su cuerpo, algunas heridas sangraban un poco y sus ropas estaban rotas. Pero siendo que contra quien había estado entrenando era con Manigoldo, eso era algo que no le sorprendía a nadie.

—Voy a limpiarme un poco—les dijo, a la vez que se frotaba la mejilla con el dorso de la mano para quitarse un poco de sangre.

—Hay dioses con menos amor propio que ese niñato—farfulló Manigoldo.

Manigoldo observó a ese niño marcharse, con la cabeza bien alta. Como se distrajo mirando al rubio, no se percató de que su alto acompañante, se acercaba hacía él con "malas" intenciones. Por eso no pudo hacer nada para esquivar el brazo que pasó rodeo su cuello, inmovilizándolo y evitando que pudiera huir del doloroso capón que le obsequió su amigo entre risas.

—¡Cabrón!—fue lo más suave que Manigoldo le gritó a Aldebaran mientras intentaba soltarse.

Le costó, pero logró escapar del agarre del Caballero de Tauro, quien prácticamente tenía que aguantarse las lagrimas de la risa. Mientras Manigoldo le miraba con unas ganas tremendas de matarlo.

—Lo siento, es que estabas tan embobado mirando a Shion que no he podido resistirme—se defendió a la vez que intentaba sofocar su risa.

—¡No estaba embobado!—se defendió Manigoldo, desviando un poco la mirada—.Simplemente me ha hecho gracia como ha huido, intentando mantener su rentitin y orgullo intacto.

—Es un crio que apenas tiene los quince, no seas tan malo con él—le pidió con una sencilla sonrisa.

—Lo trato como a todo el mundo, ni mejor ni peor—aseguró Manigoldo, mirando en la dirección por la que Shion se había marchado—.Es solo que no puedo hacer nada con que sea idiota.

—Sólo digo que no seas tan duro con él, ojo, no te estoy diciendo que seas blando, simplemente que no lo humilles.

Manigoldo bufó, no le gustaba que nadie se metiera en la relación que tenía con Shion. Tampoco era que fuera mala, simplemente, a veces Manigoldo era muy Manigoldo y Shion, demasiado Shion.

—Si te quedas más tranquilo, voy a buscar a la princesita a ver como se encuentra—dijo Manigoldo por fin, ya cansado del tema.

—Anda, ves con él, que lo estas deseando.

El de pelo azul pasó de responder esa frase que Aldebaran había soltado demasiado sonriente. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde se encontraba la fuente a la que había ido Shion y mientras caminaba, se despidió de Aldebaran con la mano.

Como se había imaginado, Shion estaba en unas pequeñas fuentes que había junto al Coliseo para limpiarse un poco después del entrenamiento, no era gran cosa, pero por lo menos no ibas cubierto de sangre seca hasta tu lugar de baño más cercano.

Manigoldo se acercó lo más silenciosamente posible que pudo, no quería que el rubio se percatara de su presencia, se le había ocurrido una idea muy divertida. Ajeno a la presencia del Caballero de Cáncer, el Caballero de Aries se limpiaba la nuca con el agua de la fuente. El de pelo azul se dio cuenta de que Shion estaba un poco ido, sin duda era por el calor, aunque lo negara, todavía no se había acostumbrado al calor del verano griego.

Cuando quedaba poca distancia para llegar hasta el rubio, Manigoldo avanzó rápidamente y lo empujo, logrando meter la cabeza del más joven bajo la fuente. Logrando una cantidad incalculable de risa para Manigoldo, y los gritos y quejas por partes de Shion, quien no podía sacar la cabeza de la fuente gracias a que Manigoldo se la agarraba para mantenerla ahí dentro.

—No patalees tanto, con el calor que tienes, no te vendrá mal ponerte un rato a remojo—aseguró Manigoldo entre risas.

—¡No tiene gracia!—le gritó Shion muy enfadado y sin dejar de patalear.

El de ojos morados iba a decir algo al respecto, mas, en ese momento, notó algo extraño, algo que se le había pasado. Por ello, agarró a Shion por el hombro, apartándolo de la fuente. Aunque mientras lo hacía, la cabeza de Shion chocó contra el grifo de la fuente, por lo que el pobre soltó un quejido.

—¿Ya te has cansado?—preguntó, sin entender que le pasaba al idiota de su compañero, gracias al cual estaba calado.

Pero no recibió una respuesta inmediata, en su lugar. Manigoldo le agarró bruscamente para atraerlo hacía si mismo, con Shion dándole la espalda.

—¿Qué mosca te ha picado?—preguntó Shion muy apurado.

De nuevo, Manigoldo no dijo ni pio. Sino que apartó los cabellos mojados de la nuca de Shion, para poder observar con claridad aquello que había notado hacía unos minutos. La nuca de Shion era surcada por una gran cicatriz a la que no le ponía causa. Si, se sabía la causa de la gran mayoría de las cicatrices de Shion, era una larga historia. Pero esa en concreto, no la tenía fichada, ¿cuándo demonios se la había hecho? No recordaba que el rubio hubiera estado en ninguna situación que le pudiera causar esa cicatriz.

No supo bien que decir al respecto, estaba como el shock y no sabía porqué. Era solo una de las muchas cicatrices que Shion recibiría a lo largo de su vida, puede que lo que le molestara fuera el no saber de ella... Mas, sin darse cuenta, las yemas de sus dedos estaban surcando esa irregular superficie.

—No la toques—pidió Shion, muy bajito.

Aunque Shion no quería que Manigoldo tocara la cicatriz, no se apartó del toque. Porque, pese a que se le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina, el que Manigoldo de tocara de esa manera, tan medianamente tierna, era agradable.

—¿Quién te la hizo?—exigió saber Manigoldo.

—Es no te incumbe.

—¡Si que lo hace!

Shion se apartó del toque de Manigoldo, para encararlo muy enfadado. Era totalmente incapaz de comprender los extraños cambios de comportamiento de Manigoldo, pero le enfadaba de sobremanera que después de pasarse los últimos meses fastidiandole, le viniera con esas.

—No, no lo hace, eso es algo personal que no tiene porque importante.

—Me importa Shion, y mucho—insistió Manigoldo, intentando ser por primera vez, el que se cargara de paciencia.

—Pues no se porqué—objetó Shion, visiblemente molesto.

—Porque me importas.

Esa fue la primera vez en su vida que Shion vio a Manigoldo, decir algo tan en serio. El rubio se quedó mirándolo, con las piernas temblando por los nervios y sin saber como responderle, quería echarle en cara tantas cosas. Pero ese estúpido le había desarmado con solo tres estúpidas palabras.

—Pues que mal lo demuestras—farfulló Shion, apretando los puños, intentando contener la frustración y la rabia que lo invadían.

El Caballero de Cáncer se acercó hasta su compañero y lo abrazó. Era la primera vez que lo abrazaba de esa manera y Shion sólo pudo dejarse llevar. El abrazo era tan cálido que casi le costaba creer que fuera real, se sentía tan bien, tanto que de pronto, sintió que podía relajarse, que podía apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de su compañero. Sintió que todos los problemas que tenían se podrían solucionar con sólo eso. Sin duda, se sintió como un autentico iluso.

—Eres una de las personas más importantes que tengo Shion—aseguró Manigoldo con una sonrisa extraña, era una sonrisa de verdad, sincera, sin segundas intenciones—.Puede que mis maneras de demostrártelo no sean las más acertadas...—Shion le dedicó una mirada que le confirmó eso—.Vale, mis maneras de demostrar que me importas son una puta mierda—admitió a la vez que le acarició la mejilla al rubio, con una ternura que este no creía posible en Manigoldo—.Pero quiero que sepas que eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y que si alguien te hace daño, me encargaré de darle la paliza de su vida.

Su compañero abrió la boca para decir algo, mas la cerró inmediatamente. No tenía ni idea de que decirle ante eso a Manigoldo, era lo único bonito que le había en su vida y la verdad, había sido precioso, tanto que hasta había logrado sacarle los colores.

—Gracias—fue lo primero que le salió—Tú a mi también me importas, mucho…

Manigoldo sonrió y le dio un beso cariñoso a Shion en la frente, entre sus dos puntitos. Logrando que el pobre se pusiera aun más colorado y que Manigoldo se riera al verlo tan avergonzado. Eso si, fue una risa amable. Luego, sin dejar de abrazarlo, le revolvió los rubios y todavía empapados cabellos.

—Que adorable eres cuando te pones en plan princesita sonrojada.

—¿Eh?—exclamó Shion sin saber como tomárselo.

Estuvieron un rato abrazados, sin decirse nada en particular. Hasta que Manigoldo dio lo dio por finalizado, se le había pasado el tiempo volando junto a Shion y la noche ya había invadido el Santuario. Tenía cosas que hacer.

—Debo irme ya, adiós—se despidió Manigoldo tan tranquilo.

—Se nos ha hecho tarde—comentó Shion—Yo volveré al templo, ¿nos vemos mañana?

—Si, como todos los días—aseguró Manigoldo contento, mientras se iba en la dirección contraria a la de Shion, se estaba marchando muy lentamente—.Shion—llamó, sin detenerse. El mencionado se le quedó plantado en el camino, sin quitar la vista de Manigoldo—.No tienes porque contarme lo de la cicatriz si no quieres, es solo, que me gustaría que confiarás en mi lo suficiente como para que lo hagas.

—Me cuesta hablar sobre ese tema...pero no te preocupes, te lo contaré.

Manigoldo asintió, en ningún momento se giró para mirar a Shion. Por eso no supo que el joven se quedó observando su espalda hasta que el Caballero de Cáncer se perdió entre las sombras.

El rubio se llevó la mano hasta su corazón, que latía a una velocidad inhumana, eso, sumado a las ese revoloteo que tenía en el estomago, le hacían sentir de una manera muy rara. Se debería sentir mal con todo eso, sin embargo, era un sensación muy agradable.


End file.
